Arlene
The bubbly Hostess of the Midnight Murder Party, Arlene is honored to have you join her party. She's set up lots of food and snacks, along with lots of traps! Step into her mansion, and you'll find yourself in for a bloody good time! Appearance and Personality Arlene wears a long, billowing black and purple dress, cinched at the waist. Her fiery hair is longer than shoulder length, with voluminous curls. She occasionally puts on a facade of formality, which is easily broken as her cheerful and enthusiastic personality shines through. She tends to be giggly and mischievous, sometimes to a childlike degree. Despite her buoyant personality, she does have a more serious side. However, even then, she is usually quick to perk up again. Relationships Marc Arlene seems to have a strong friendship with Marc. They appear to have known each other for quite some time, as Arlene has invited Marc to parties in the past. She's quick to tease Marc for some of his behavior (attempting to look cool, his attempts to flirt with April and Gabby), only to get teased back when she steps too far out of line herself. The two seem to carry on a somewhat mature friendship where they balance each other out, despite all the antics they pull. Marissa Arlene acts as a sort of role-model for Marissa. She tends to egg Marissa on for the most part, although she does attempt to curb her behavior from time to time, such as when she commented on "Susan's" language in the story Marissa was telling. Arlene clearly sees Marissa as a child, and treats her as such, but never to the point where she claims to know what's best for her. April It's stated that Arlene "found" April in pretty bad shape, and let her have a guest room in her mansion. It took a couple of weeks for her to get April to carry on a conversation with her. Eventually, Arlene gave her a job as a servant. This is implied to be unusual, as most of Arlene's servants are "figments". Arlene desperately wants April to join her party, and pesters her about it, much to April's annoyance. After Marc lost both of their rights to continue pestering April, Arlene was (temporarily) furious, but she ultimately gave in, demonstrating her respect for April's choices. Aidan This party is the first time Arlene has met Aidan. She appears un-bothered by his shy (and occasionally creepy) behavior. Instead, she does her best to gently encourage him, complementing him when he's smart enough to overcome her traps and puzzles. She appears to find his infatuation with Marissa to be cute. Reader Arlene acts very friendly towards you, quickly engaging you in conversation- that is when she can see you. However, its clear that you bring her some degree of bewilderment from time to time, as she has difficulty identifying your gender, among other things. Still, she can see you from time to time, and you can even invite her to go Trick or Treating in your world, under the right circumstances. Deaths It's probably going to be hard to kill the hostess. Whether anyone can remains to be seen. Trivia * It appears to be Arlene's job to bring people back after they've been killed. It's currently unknown what would happen if she died. * Arlene's servants (except for April) are something known as figments. It is unclear exactly what that means, other than they are not human. *So far, all deaths have been a result of Arlene's traps. Category:Characters